Paint The Roses Red
by MutantPanda
Summary: Yamanaka, Aoi, is a laid back, selfish, and very awkward girl. Now lets throw her and her 3rd year brother into ouran academy, adding a pinch of cross-dressing and love on the way! Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary;_

_My name is Yakanama Aoi, and I'm nearly sixteen years old. I've just moved to__Bunkyō in Tokyo, and will be attending at the prestigious Ouran Academy. My height is 162 cm, or 5"3, and my weight is 52.6kg, or 116llbs, but I don't really understand why I'm telling a lifeless piece of paper this, oh well. It's horrible, 'diary', I recently got the uniform for the academy, and its big, poofy, and __yellow.__ I love most colours, by yellow really doesn't suit me, considering I have long blue hair and green eyes. Ahh, mother was so original when she named me~! At least Matsuda-aniki will be at ouran too, I'll at least have someone to talk to, since I'm not really that good at making friends...Maybe it is because of my accent? A japanese/ british accent is a bit weird, isn't it? I can't really help it though, since my father is from Manchester, England and my mother is from Kyoto, Japan. _

_I found out something interesting today, diary! Its optional if I want to take P.E. at ouran, and the names are all mixed up, so no-one knows what your gender is! I have thought up one of my most ingenious plans yet, diary. I'm pretty sure Matsuda-aniki wouldn't mind me 'borrowing' one of his uniforms, although I don't think mother would be happy about me cutting my hair...Ahh well! I've been getting mistaken for a boy since elementary school, the only way people could tell I was a girl when I was younger was if they either saw me in the nude or stared enough at my face to notice I was much more feminine looking than other boys. I've been growing my hair long for years now, its a shame to cut it all off, but at least it will be more practical._

_I also got a letter from school today, it says that I will be in class 1-A. I guess that either means I'm pretty smart, or they're interested in my mother's or father's business. Oh well, all the better for me I suppose. I must seem rather strange to you, huh diary? I guess I am pretty strange, I don't make friends that easily, and I'm usually either laid back and sometimes a bit shy around new people, but I genuinely think that I am a nice enough person. I get called mean by Matsuda-Aniki all the time though, but that's because I tell him off for being stupid. How I'm related to him, I'll never know. He's the complete opposite of me, he's a lot like mother, actually. He's loud, sometimes rude, perverted, and has a huge ego. I firmly believe he needs to get anger management sometimes, he's such a short fuse too! And really stubborn. But, he's my Onii-san, so I guess I'll forgive him for all his idioticness. Is that even a word? I'm not too sure_

Anyway, I guess I should wrap this up, I need to get my stuff ready for school.

Uhm, bye, diary.

I closed the book and sighed, setting it softly on my desk as I stepped away from my plush red computer chair, feeling stupid for writing a full page in it.

"I really need to start making friends..." I mused quietly to myself, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to keep them open for just a bit longer. I pulled off my shorts and my shirt, and grabbed my favourite pair of pyjama's. They had a silky feeling to them, and were really comfy to sleep in, surprisingly, considering I hate most things made of silk, especially bed sheets. I climbed into my double bed and pulled the covers comfortably up to my chin, snuggling into the mass of blankets.

'Hmm, maybe attending Ouran Academy won't be that bad...' I thought, drifting into to dreamland.

I clearly had no idea what I was getting myself into by attending that forsaken school...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aoi..." A soft voice sounded from above me as a hand gently shook my small frame. As I swatted the hand away, I cuddled back into my many blankets in an attempt to fall back into my beautiful sleep involving me and a giant strawberry daifuku...(1)

"Aoi!" the voice shouted harshly and shook me even more harshly, even going as far as to slap me around the head.

"Ow!" I yelped, sitting up to quickly, accidentally head-butting the responsible for waking me in such a rude manor in the first place. I snapped my eyes shut as the light from one the windows stung them, making me cover them with my hands.

"What is it?" I mumble sleepily, ignoring the 'Awww' that came from the god damn pervert kneeling next to my bed.

"Aoi-chan~!" cooed the voice "You're just too cute!" Matsuda tackled me into a tight hug as he nuzzled his head on to mine. With my left eye twitching in annoyance I promptly threw him from my bed.

"Matsuda-aniki! Quit it! Now let me go back to sleep, you big oaf." I growled, snuggling my face into my blankets once again, only to be cruelly ripped from them by said oaf.

"Aww, c'mon now Aoi-Chan~!" He giggled, "I just wanted to tell you- GOOD LORD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" he roared, his eyes bulging out of his head as he stared at my new, chin length hair with bangs hanging either side of my face.

"What of it?" I mumble, staring at him in sheer annoyance. How can someone older than me act like such a complete child?

"It's-it's so short..." he cried, hugging himself while mumbling "Looks like a boy" over and over again. I grinned evilly, walking up to my dresser to comb my newly 'trimmed' hair.

"Oh, I cut it a bit, it was becoming a hassle." I paused, "And I need short hair if I'm going to pass off as a boy in ouran." I finished, glancing at Matsuda. He paled, his entire body looked like it could have broken into a million pieces if I touched him. Oh, how much fun it is to torture him like this.

"A boy, but you have a girls uniform!" he cried, shaking my shoulders back and forth as childish, over exaggerated tears fell from his eyes. I stared up at him, fake tears filling into the corners of my eyes as I raised a hand purposefully to my lips, giving me the whole cute-yet-vulnerable exterior that got him every time.

"B-but, Onii-sama, what if other boys look at me? They scare me, Onii-sama, but the wouldn't bother me if I was dressed as a boy..." I trailed off, quivering my bottom lip to add more effect. His eyes widened in sudden realization as he fled from the door.

"Don't worry my precious imouto! Onii-sama will take care of this!" he cried, running into his room across the hall. What a moron. I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth, and made my way out of the bathroom to discover the ouran male uniform laying on my bed.

"Good to see aniki sees things my way." I mumbled, pulling it on quickly, along with an extra tight vest underneath for good measure. I grabbed my bag and descended down the stairs and quickly made my way out the door, there's no way I would have enough time to have breakfast, and I really don't feel like feeling the wrath of my mother. I quickly jumped into the car with my brother, ignoring him for the most part as I stared out the window. My mouth fell open as we drove up to the school. It was huge, and pink. I liked it for both of those reasons, as I didn't mind pink all that much, as long as it was a nice shade of pink.

I quickly left the car, staring up at the school in wonder. I didn't take much notice of the girls looking over at me and whispering things to each other, though I did hear little snippets of their conversations, including the word "cute." I grinned at that.

"Awww, Aoi-kun! You look so cute when you pull faces like that!" Matsuda cooed, pulling me to his chest and spinning me around, leaving the girl who were watching me startled and confused.

"Put me down, Aniki!" I roared, pushing myself away from him, and in doing so, falling on my butt. He pouted as a look of mock hurt fell upon his face, he looked away and covered his face with his arm.

"You're so cruel to me, Aoi-kun!" he cried in all his dramatic glory, making me roll my eyes.

"Matsuda-aniki, you're making us cause a scene, on my first day to." I muttered angrily, pulling myself up and I began walking in the other direction. A few seconds later I collided with another body. And I fell. Again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" cried a soft voice, and I looked up and stared into deep brown eyes, hidden away by huge, thick rimmed glasses. A hand reached down to help me up and I gladly took it, hoisting myself up.

"Oh, its fine, its my fault for not looking where I was going. I'm Yamanaka, Aoi, and you're not hurt, are you?" I asked gruffly, yet kindly at the same time. This person obviously wasn't that well off to be walking around in a thick pink sweater, a button up white shirt underneath and faded blue baggy jeans. Hell, were those brown shoes with that? What's up with this guys dress sense?

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks. I'm Fujioka, Haruhi, its nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san." He smiled, his head, wiping his jeans of any dust. I grinned, thinking, 'well, Aoi, congrats, you made a friend on the first day.'

(1) Google it.


	3. Chapter 3

Class had ended, and I had been spending all day with Haruhi-kun. He was _really _nice, but seriously blunt, though I was happy at the fact he was so blunt to Matsuda-aniki, as he hasn't bothered us all day. I was genuinely happy, I had made a friend! My very first friend, even though it was a boy, and he was a bit weird, since he always wanted to learn...

"Ne, Aoi-kun, this library is full too, and its so loud..., there are four of them, why do they all have to be so noisy?" he mumbled, muttering something under his breath along the lines of 'stupid rich people', Haruhi is just weird like that, I guess.

"Well, we could go have a look elsewhere, Matusda-aniki said there are places in the school that are usually empty." I said, scratching the back of my head,

"But he also said there's a room I should always stay away from, I forgot which one it is though, oh well." Haruhi dead panned, and started to stalk up the stairs and I followed quickly behind him, pulling out my Nintendo DS to play on Art Academy. Did I mention I love to draw? That's why Matsuda-aniki bought me this, as much as I complained about it being too expensive. It's weird, me and Matsuda act like we've been together our entire lives, when really, I've only been apart of the Yamanaka family for four years, since I was adopted. At least I got to keep my name, I love how blatantly obvious it is.

"Ah, Aoi-kun, I think I found a place for us to study!" Haruhi called excitedly after staring out the window for at least five minutes before jogging down the hall to a room labelled "Music Room Three". I yawned, placing my Nintendo back into my pocket and approaching the door with him. I pressed my hand to the cool metal of the golden-coloured door knob before clicking the door open and peering inside with Haruhi.

"_Welcome...to the host club!" _six voices coursed softly, as many rose petals flooded around the door, many hitting me in the face and I subconsciously wondered how they did this.

"Ho-host club?" Haruhi shrieked, his face paling dramatically. I grinned at his antics, obviously a boy was gonna feel uncomfortable here...

"Oh? It's two boys." A tall, blonde haired male said, his accent sounding ever so slightly French. I was about to open my mouth to speak but the dark haired boy with glasses beat me to it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these two boys in your classes?" he asked, his voice laced with calm as he glanced at the two red headed twins, who I'm guessing were Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah, they are, but we don't talk to them, they seem pretty anti-social" They said in unison. He smirked, and I swear I heard a pop sounding around the room and a look of realization hit the dark haired boys face.

"It's impolite to say that" He smirked, pushing his glasses up slightly. "Welcome to the host club, Honor student and Yamanaka-kun,"

"What?" The blonde gasped, staring at Haruhi-kun in wonder "Wow! This is extremely rare! Honour student, your name must be Fujioka Haruhi, right?" He asked, a grin stretching up his face and his violet eyes sparkled in excitement. He was rather cute, but then again, he could just be another Matsuda-aniki. Haruhi freaked out, jiggling the door knob before glancing back at the blonde, he looked completely terrified, I couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you know my name? And Aoi, don't stand there and laugh, help me open the door!" he roared, his face flushing red as he waved his fist at me, but it only made me laugh harder.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry, Haruhi-kun! You're just too funny some times!" I laughed, wiping a tear from my eyes. God, his facial expressions are awesome. The one with dark hair began to speak again,

"I'm sorry about Tamaki, its just our school makes it increasingly difficult to let commoners in." I laughed again as I watched Haruhi's face twist in to one of pure annoyance, and I could seriously guess what she was thinking. The dark haired boy only continued with the insults though,

"I've been told unless you posses a rather audacious nerve," he smirked, watching Haruhi pale as he realized he was calling him a Audacious Commoner, "you cannot become a student here." Haruhi just nodded, his left eye twitching unconsciously, and he managed to stutter out a forced 'thank you.'

"Yes! He's calling you a hero, Fujioka-san!" The blonde chimed, throwing his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, he threw a quick look at me and grinned also, saying "You're a hero too, Yamanaka-kun, for befriending a commoner!" he finished. I burst out into more cries of laughed, gaining a glare from Haruhi and confused looks from the rest of the host club. The blonde gave me a weird look before continuing to praise and insult Haruhi. Poor Haruhi.

"You may be at the top of the class, Fujioka-kun, but you are still the poorest person in the entire school!" He threw a hand up in the air dramatically, and Haruhi quickly scooted away from him, making me snicker even more.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon," he began once again, strutting his way after Haruhi.

"No, I wouldn't exactly say that!" Haruhi muttered, staring at him as if he had the plague.

"It doesn't matter!" he cried, holding her by the shoulders "Long live the poor!". Just as I thought, he's another Matsuda.

"I don't like you." I stated, staring at him with a bored expression. He gasped, placing his hand on his heart, looking as if I just told him I ran over his kitten. Heheh.

"W-what? Why, Yamanaka-kun! Is it because I offended you by speaking lowly of your commoner friend?" he cried, shaking his head.

"No, its because you're far too much like Matsuda-aniki." I dead panned, staring at him as if he had two heads. His head perked up at this, and his mouth formed into an 'O'.

"You're Matsuda-Sempai's younger brother?" He gasped, moving forward to hold my shoulders. I twitched, before grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly enough to hurt, a lot.

"Yes, I am, now please refrain from touching me." I growled, glaring at him so hard I think he felt it. Whimpering, the blonde ran back over to Haruhi, muttering along the lines of 'scary blue.' I grinned. The moron quickly regained his composure though, and threw his arm around Haruhi.

"Welcome to our world of beauty and wonder!" he cried, a weird, roses background appearing behind him. I wanna know how to do that! Haruhi grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, muttering a "please excuse us." Her plan to escape was quickly foiled as a pair of hands grabbed our shoulders, and pulled us back to face a small, brown eyed blonde boy. I immediately thought "D'awww!"

"Ne, ne! Haru-chan, you're a hero? That's so cool! You too, Aoi-Chan!" His eyes sparkled as he giggled.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just an honor student." he mumbled, staring at him as if he was dumb. I laughed,

"And I'm just his best friend." I self proclaimed, pointing my thumb at my chest. A look of realization covered Haruhi's face and shrieked 'Who are you calling Haru-chan!" I pouted, a sad look covering my face as I stared at Haruhi.

"Ne, that was mean, Haruhi-san!" I cried, helping the little boy back up. He sniffled and accepted my hand, and began clinging to my leg. I felt my eyes soften and again, I couldn't help but think 'Aww...'. Subconsciously I noted the dark haired, glasses boy scribble something down in his note book.

"Still, who knew the honour student and his best friend would be so openly gay..." Tamaki, as glasses boy called him, said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, making Haruhi stare at him as if he had just given birth.

"...Gay?" we mumbled, both at the same time, and the small blonde hugging my leg went to the very, very tall guy at the back of the room. Seriously, he was like the size of me on Haruhi's shoulders.

"What is your preference?" Tamaki asked, grinning at us, and he pointed at the tall guy,

"Wild type?" then he pointed at the cute little blonde,

"The boy lolita type?" He then pointed at the twins,

"The little devil type?" and then he pointed at the glasses boy,

"The cool type?" He finished, grinning down at me and Haruhi.

I stared, my mouth hanging open with a look of 'What the f-?" on my face, while Haruhi tried to convince him we weren't gay.

"I was just looking for a place to study!" He cried, freaking out when Tamaki started to touch his face.

"Or maybe, you'd like to try me?" He cooed seductively, and I couldn't decide if I wanted to gag or to piss myself laughing. Haruhi quickly jumped back, and time seemed to go into slow motion. He fell in to the pillar that was holding the vase, and the it began to fall in slow motion. I ran forward, in an attempt to grab it, and even belly skidded across the floor, but I landed and my fingers were only 2 cm from it as it smashed. I hissed, recoiling my hand as a shard of glass pierced my skin, quickly placing my hand to my mouth, engulfing the cut in between my lips. Haruhi's face paled in horror, as if he couldn't believe what has just happened. The twins popped up behind him, staring at the newly broken vase.

"That vase was gonna be in the school auction!" started one "Now you've done it! We were going to sell that for 8 million yen!" the other finished, and I glanced up from nursing my cut to Haruhi. He was pale and his mouth had fallen open in shock, muttering "how many thousands is that?" several times.

"Uhm, can I pay you back?" he muttered, glancing at them in hope that they would show mercy. He received none.

"Can you even?" They replied rudely, glancing at each other. One of them glance over at me, and noticed that I had my hand in my mouth be fore walking over to me slowly.

"You okay?" He asked, staring at me oddly. I gave him a "what do you think?" look before showing him the now gaping cut on my hand and he looked green for a moment. He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it, pulling myself up with my good hand. The dark haired boy slowly walked over to us and handed me a small bandage roll, telling me a I should really go to the nurse. I shook my head and began wrapping my hand, but another hand stopped me. I glanced up at Haruhi and grinned dumbly, watching as he wrapped my hand.

"Idiot." was all he mumbled, but I just laughed and began to flex my hand, my head tilting to the side slightly. I heard a gasp and was quickly picked up and spun around in a hug.

"Wahh! You're so cute, so cute!" Tamaki roared, and for a brief second I wondered if he was Matsuda-aniki's missing twin.

"Get off me, Idiot!" I roared, pushing him off my and holding my hand to my chest, since he just crushed it while hugging me. Haruhi sighed next to me and turned to the rest of the host club about his new debt.

"As we were saying, can you? You can't even afford the uniform." the one with the left parted bangs asked, begging to pick up the glass. "Yeah, what's with that grubby outfit, anyway?" the other finished, staring at Haruhi's mismatched clothes.

"What will it be, Tamaki?" the cool type asked, spin a piece of vase in his hand thoughtfully. Tamaki sat down and stroked his chin, looking all 'kingly' for a moment.

"Have you heard the saying, when in rome, do as the romans do, Fujioka-kun?" he started, then he pointed at him, "If you have no money, you shall pay with your body." Oh god, that sounds gross, I paled, glancing at Haruhi who looked like he didn't understand the very obvious innuendo, and it looked like no-one had but me. Damn Matsuda, making me perverted.

"Starting today, you're the host clubs dog!" he chuckled, his face resting on his hand. Haruhi paled.

And when I say paled, I mean he looked like he was gonna faint. I waved my hand in his face worriedly and pouting slightly. It didn't take much, just a poke from the cute little blonde, before Haruhi finally collapsed. I sighed, running my hands through my short blue hair.

"Well," I started, catching the attention of the host club, "I hope you don't mind me helping Haruhi-kun?" I asked, smiling cutely. Tamaki's mouth formed an 'o' again, before he shook his head, ridding himself of some kind of thoughts he was thinking.

"You, my dear Yamanaka-kun, can help Haruhi as much as you like!" he laughed, looking any where but at the other members, who were complaining. I just sighed, and began to drag Haruhi to the a free coach. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I mentally groaned, plopping down on the coach beside him.


	4. Announcement

Im so sorry for not posting. I dont even- I forgot about fanfiction, seriously, didnt even know I had this story anymore, and I saw it today like WHERE DID THIS COME FROM? Three years? Wow. I'm at Uni now, so...

ANYWAY. I am terribly sorry, and hope to post something soon. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU! 3


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. If I did, Tamaki and Haruhi would have fallen in love with each other and realized it much sooner :)

The very same day as soon as our lesson had finished I walked with Haruhi to get food from something called a 'super market'. It was insanely fun, I mean they had the best deals I had ever seen! They were selling apples for 99 yen each! I bought myself 5, I love apples. When we got back to the 3rd music room, Tamaki waved us over to his table.

"Thanks for buying our stuff little piglet," Tamaki cooed, and I noticed the girl beside him bristle somewhat at his lack of attention towards her. "Did you get everything on our list?"

Haruhi's left eye twitched in annoyance as he muttered 'piglet...?' under his breath, causing me to snicker. I walked over to the table and set down one of the bags of groceries, rummaging through them and settling things down, of course making sure to snatch my bag of apples. I didn't like sharing. Tamaki paused as he picked up a jar, and began inspecting it closely.

"Wait...what is this?" he mumbled, turning the jar around in his hands with a confused expression. I glanced at the jar as I made my way behind the coach and leant on it and began munching on my apple, before also becoming confused. Hescafe? What's that?

Haruhi sighed. "It's just what is looks like, coffee," I was immediately more confused. Wasn't coffee meant to come in beans? That stuff looked like...granules? I must have spoke aloud, because Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, I've never seen this brand before...is it the kind thats already ground?" he turned the jar over in his hands, as if that would magically tell him. He and Matsuda were too much alike, morons...

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee," Haruhi seemed almost as confused as us, had he not tried coffee made from beans? I need to get him some and enlighten him!

"It's instant?" the two girls opposite us chimed, they were seriously just as confused as I was. There was an instant coffee?

"Woah!" Tamaki's eyes immediately lit up in excitement. "I've heard of this before, it's commoners coffee!"

I gasped, punching my fist into my hand. "Yeah! I've heard you just add some water and it immediately turns into coffee!" I turned to Haruhi "You guys have pretty amazing ideas you know?" Haruhi just stared at me with an annoyed expression. Man...Haruhi can be scary when he gives me that look...

"I've never heard of such a thing..." one chimed, before the one sat to her left nodded in agreement. "So is it true that commoners don't have enough time to ground their own coffee beans?"A small crowd of girls had formed around the opposite sofa, which kinda surprised me since I didn't think they'd be all that interested in commoner foods...

"Commoners are pretty smart." I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me, and spun my head around to see Kyouya-sempai behind be looking somewhat impressed with the coffee.

"300 g for 300 yen?" one twin spoke leaning beside me, Hikaru I think it was...Or was it Kaoru? "That's a lot less then we normally pay..." the other one, Kaoru was it? finished his twins sentence. I glanced at Haruhi to see he had become increasingly annoyed and somewhat embarrassed about the whole thing. "I'll go back and get something else," he muttered angrily "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee..." I mumbled I'd come too, but before we could make our leave Tamaki stood up from the coach, waving his hand in Haruhi's face.

"No I'm going to keep it," he declared, causing the girls to gasp. "I'm going to give it a try." I gasped along with the host club, I didn't think he would actually want to try it! Even though I kinda wanted to as well...

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki pulled his best superhero pose, and all the girls and the host club gave a wild applause. While I will admit I was impressed that he was willing to try it, I don't think it really deserved such praise...

"Oh Tamaki, you don't have to drink that stuff, your pallet won't be able to handle it," the red headed girl who seemed slightly annoyed by Haruhi's presence mumbled to herself. "You don't have to drink that crap just because he bought it..." Haruhi blinked in confusion, where as I full out glared at the girl. What. A. Bitch. There was no need to have such a snarky(1) attitude. She slyly glanced up at Haruhi, and glanced at me indifferently, as if my glare didn't affect her. "Oh don't mind me, just talking to myself..." I scoffed before turing away. _I already know that I don't like this girl._

I helped Haruhi set out some cups and did as instructed, and put one tea spoon each of the stuff into each of the five cups, as he poured the hot water after me.

"Oi, Tamaki-sempai, may I please have a cup of this coffee?" I asked in my nicest-nicey-nice-nice voice, and Tamaki grinned at me stupidly before giving me the go ahead. I was the only one out of the girls who actually brought the coffee up to my lips, blowing it slightly before sipping it. My eyes widen in shock. I could see some girls stare at me curiously, as if they were gadging my reaction. I pulled my cup from my lips, swallowing the bitter liquid before turning to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun..." I began, still staring at my coffee, but I could see Haruhi was also somewhat freaked out by my reaction. I took a deep breath before starting again. "Haruhi-kun...this stuff is great! It's bitter, but I like the taste! Decidedly weak, but I could definitely drink this to wake me up in the morning!" I nodded in satisfaction, before taking another sip as I nodded to my self. Some of the girls seemed to be more motivated now, and couple even tried their drinks after I had spoke- something which did not go unnoticed by Kyouya, but some of the girls were obviously still hesitant.

"I'm scared to drink this," one girl mumbled to her friend, staring into her cup as if she were about to drink oil or something. "My father might get mad..." her words were quickly cut off by Tamaki, who held her chin and whispered;

"What if I fed it to you with my mouth then?" causing the girl to blush insanely and all the other girls around her to squeal. I gagged, completely grossed out by that. Feeding someone coffee from your own mouth? That's gross! Doesn't he know how much bacteria you have in your mouth? It seemed Haruhi agreed with me, since he too went slightly pale watching Tamaki.

I walked with Haruhi to deliver tea to the other tables, and I couldn't help but snigger when Haruhi was grossed out by the 'very close' Hitachiin twins. It was gross, but whatever helped them pick up chicks right? I stopped off at their tabled and set down my tray.

"Would either one of you ladies like another drink?" I asked politely with my nicest, cutest smile, causing them both to blush and stare at me with open mouths before the quickly nodded. I kept the smile plastered on my face as I poured their drinks, before turning to the twins, who were eyeing me strangely. "How about you, Hikaru, Kaoru?" To my surprise, they seemed to not say anything as instead push their teacups over to me, keeping a watchful eye on my movements. It was strange. I was surprised when one of the girls beside me asked me a question, and momentarily paused in pouring their tea.

"You're Aoi-kun right...? Is your hair really that colour, or do you dye it?" she asked curiously, and her dark haired companion nodded. I smiled at the once again, causing them to blush.

"Yes, my hair is naturally blue. It's strange isn't it? My mother has a very strange sense of humour, calling me blue when my hair is blue," I laughed, which they seemed somewhat entranced about. "I got bullied a lot in elementary school for it, but I actually like the colour..." I sighed, before giving them another smile as I continued to fill the twins cups.

"Oh how awful," one of them whispered, little tears building up in the corners of her eyes. The girl next to her nodded along, also looking at me with sympathetic eyes. "Well, I think Aoi-kun's hair is very unique! It certainly has a charming quality about it!" She spoke aloud, pumping her fist in the air cutely, her companion letting out a small 'yes!' in agreement. _D'aww, that's sweet. _"Thank you! I'm glad such beautiful girls like yourselves like it," I smiled, tilting my head to the side. She blushed, turning away. _Nothing wrong with playing the part of a boy, I suppose. And she deserves a compliment in return._

"Well, call me over if you guys need anything, it was lovely meeting you." I winked at the girls, causing one to practically melt and the other to blush and fan the other girl vigorously. I met back up with Haruhi and Kyouya as they were watching girls fawn over Honey-sempai. I must admit, I kind of wanted to go over there and cuddle him myself, but I refrained. Luckily Honey-sempai came over anyway, spinning Haruhi around in excitement.

"Haru-Chan, Ao-Chan! Want to come eat some cake with me?" he had the cutest face ever, I was finding it hard to say no.

"Uhm, sorry Honey-Sempai, I don't really like cake..." Haruhi looked as he was about to be sick, so I put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to steady him. I glanced down at Honey to see him giving me the cutest puppy eyes I had ever seen, he looked even cuter than puss in boots from 'Shrek'! But I had to stay in character, not acting like a girl Aoi!

"I uh, don't really like cake either, sorry Honey-sempai..." I coughed, feeling really bad at his dejected face, before he pulled out a pink, fluffy bunny teddy from behind his back.

"Well, how about you hold on to Usa-chan for me?" he giggled, holding it out in front of Haruhi.

"I'm...not really into bunnies," Haruhi dead panned, where as my eyes lit up, my face definitely in an 'Aww!' kind of expression. I noticed Honey-sempai and Kyouya, still watching us, stare at me funny as if they now realized something. Honey quickly snapped out of it, as did I, before pushing his bunny closer to Haruhi's face.

"Are you saying...you don't like Usa-chan?" he whined sadly, again pulling that adorable puppy expression. _Damn it Honey-sempai! You're going to make everyone realize I'm not a boy!_ I internally cried. Haruhi's expression softened, before he took the Bunny in his hands.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" she whispered, staring at the bunny's now blushing face. It was too cute, and I leaned closer to get a better look at the stuffed animal. Again, Honey-sempai's face lit up in recognition, his mouth forming into a small 'o'.

He quickly replaced that look with a smile, shouting "Take good care of him okay?" on his way back to his table. Kyouya began talking, but I was to busy watching Honey-sempai roll around cutely on a girls lap. He was just too cute, why couldn't Matsuda be small and cute like him? I need a little brother now. One exactly like Honey-sempai...

"And in order to repay your debt, you will act as the host clubs dog until you graduate," he glanced at me, "even with the help of Aoi-kun. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy," he then turned his evil looking smile towards Haruhi. "You can try to run away Haruhi, but just so you know my family owns its own private police force of one hindered officers..." I some how got the image of Kyouya stood on a balcony with his police force saluting him. That was a kinda morbid thought. "By the way..." he began, glancing at Haruhi as he pushed his glasses up. "Do you have a passport?" Kyouya chuckled as he walked away, and I genuinely felt both respect and fear for the guy. That dude was scary! And attractive, but whatever, all of the members host club are attractive.

"You're gonna have to work harder to pay off that debt, my little nerd," Tamaki whispered in Haruhi's ear, before blowing in it, scaring the life out of him and causing him to jump a few feet across the room. I snickered a little, it was kinda funny to watch Haruhi get worked up. As he stood there trying to regulate his breathing, a weak "please don't do that again" escaped his lips. Poor Haruhi. Tamaki stood up straight, giving Haruhi a once over before tsking.

"You need a makeover," he placed a hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully, "or no girl is ever going to look at you..." he glanced at me for a second before nodding, "Aoi-kun is good enough looking to get girls attention! You should be like Aoi-kun!" I immediately felt both insulted that he said I make a good guy, not that he knew I was a girl, yet also flattered that he thought I was good looking.

Haruhi stared at him funny, "I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," he mumbled. Is that me, or was that kinda gay? Well, Haruhi is seriously feminine looking. Wait, now that I thought about it, Haruhi does look like a girl...he also acts a bit like a girl too. _No way._ I thought, staring at him, or should I say _her_ intently. I immediately felt gross for thinking he- I mean _she _was cute. Not that I have anything against lesbians or anything I'm just...not into girls?

"Are you kidding me?" Tamaki's voice broke me from my thoughts. "That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman to please the ladies, like me." Tamaki said as he waved a rose around in the air.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi's declaration caused Tamaki to falter slightly, and stare at her strangely. "Why should I care about appearances and labels?" I immediately felt like hugging her, she was so damn cute, "I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

Then Tamaki went on a tangent about how he was beautiful blah blah blah. What a fathead. Haruhi seemed to be having similar thoughts like me, though she was struggling to find the right word for it. I would have went with "narcissistic."

"Obnoxious!" "Narcissistic!" Both Haruhi and I said at the same time, causing Tamaki to hide in a corner, looking depressed. The twins approached us laughing, one placing his arm on my head, the other placing it on Haruhi's. I think it was Hikaru's arm on my head.

"Haruhi-kun you're a hero all right," began the twin who's are was on my head "And Aoi-kun nailed it." Finished the other twin with his arm on Haruhi's head. Haruhi looked somewhat bothered that she had caused Tamaki to go into his corner of woe, as I have now dubbed it, and quickly tried to make Tamaki feel better by saying how some of his lesson did strike a small chord with him.

"Well he got over that quick..." I mumbled, staring at him strangely. What a weird guy. He was way too much like Matsuda...jeeze.

"Um, boss?" started Kaoru? I think it was.

"Call me king!"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting," Kaoru? continued, "But he's not exactly going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part." finished Hikaru? Yeah, I think that's Hikaru. "He's not exactly host club material, but who knows, if we remove his glasses..." Hikaru, Kaoru and I kind of went into semi-shock. I couldn't believe it, Haruhi had such lovely eyes! Tamaki came up and pushed through the twins, gasping as he saw her, or as he thought _his_ eyes. He began giving out commands. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately began dragging Haruhi towards a door with a plaque saying '_dressing room_.' Wait, _dressing_ room?

Oh no, Haruhi is a **girl**! I quickly sprinted after them, ignoring the confused looks of Tamaki and Mori, but feeling Kyouya and Honey-sempai's knowing glances on my back. As I made it into the dressing room, Haruhi had already kicked Hikaru and Kaoru out, their butts now flat on the floor. They looked at me strangely as I approached the curtain.

"Haruhi-kun, do you need any help?" I asked softly, before the cloth moved slightly for me to enter. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the shocked glances of Hikaru and Kaoru as they glanced at each other, as if suddenly realizing something. When I entered, Haruhi already had her shirt on and was now struggling with her tie. I chucked before walking over and doing it for her.

"You know they think we're guy right?" I whispered, giving her a small smile. She blinked in surprise, before nodding. "But why are you dressed like one? I mean, I would have bought the girls uniform if I had the money..." she whispered back and I cringed.

"Don't laugh okay?" I made her promise before I told her. "I hate that uniform, its so...puffy. I couldn't bare wearing that for three years, but I really wanted to come to this school, so I decided to pretend to be a boy. Less male attention too..."

"That's silly," she smiled slightly, shaking her head.

I smiled back before whispering "Have you ever tried to match other colours with blue hair? It's really hard!" she just nodded in understanding.

"Uhm, sempai, are you sure its okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Haruhi asked as she and I exited the changing room, and I could immediately see Tamaki was completely smitten with Haruhi's new appearance. Seems he had a liking for cute things too.

"Cute~ You're as pretty as a girl!" He cooed, before noticing I was stood next to Haruhi. "Eh? Aoi-kun, what were you doing in there with Haruhi?"

I grinned evilly, before shrugging my shoulders, "Oh well you know, since we're so openly gay and I everything, I thought it would be obvious." He immediately went into shock, and Haruhi looked at me as if I had grown another head. What? This was a perfect opportunity to mess with his head!

"Come on Tamaki-sempai, did you honestly think two boys could be as feminine looking as me and Haruhi and not be gay? I thought you would know better." The twins by now were giggling at Tamaki's horrified express. I laughed, before flicking Tamaki's nose as waterfalls of tears ran down his face.

"Just kidding," I laughed, not noticing Mori-sempai's strange stare before looking at Haruhi. "Any way Haruhi, looking good!" I congratulated giving a thumbs up. A load of compliments came from the host club on Haruhi's appearance.

"Starting today, Haruhi and Aoi, you are now hosts!" he pointed at us, "I will personally train the both of you, if you can both get 100 customers each to request your service, then your debt will be repaid!"

"A host...?" Haruhi mumbled in shock, I on the other hand was grinning. Becoming a host will definitely help to hide my gender, and hopefully piss off my brother. Either way, its a great deal!

(1) I don't know if anyone else in the world besides the UK uses this term, but snarky is when one is being nasty or rude on purpose :) It's slang, I suppose.

Thank you for reading, and I sincerely apoligize for not giving my readers the effort they deserve from me! Reviews are much loved, and the next chapter should be out sometime soon.


End file.
